


We're Going to be Fine

by aceschwarz222



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dogs, Fluff, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Protective Steve Rogers, bucky kidnaps a dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 02:58:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10324043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceschwarz222/pseuds/aceschwarz222
Summary: Bucky finds the perfect shelter dog to adopt. Unfortunately, this dog can’t be adopted, but that doesn’t stop Bucky from trying.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Mentions of euthanasia 
> 
> Credit for this AMAZING prompt goes to @omnidimensionalfangasm All quotes in bold come directly from the original prompt.

Bucky stared at the rows of cages lining the inside of the animal shelter. The sounds of barking dogs echoed against the concrete walls, and it took all of his self-control not to cover his ears at the noise. He wanted to turn around and go home, but he had promised his therapist he would consider getting a dog, so instead, he walked forward.

“A dog can be a great companion,” his therapist had said. Bucky liked the guy, he really did, but this was probably the weirdest idea he had suggested yet. Yes, even weirder than the yoga classes he made Bucky sign up for. It was only a coincidence that Bucky slightly enjoyed them. Yup, just a lucky guess on his therapist’s part. But that’s besides the point. Apparently, getting a dog would be good for Bucky. “Dogs can be quite comforting when trained properly. Plus, if you get a shelter dog, you would be rescuing one that really needs some love.” His therapist’s words replayed again in Bucky’s head. He kind of liked the idea of being the rescuer for once.

As he strolled down the hallway looking at the various cages, he tried to picture himself with each one. He couldn’t really see himself with the teeny Chihuahua jumping up and down frantically in one cage. He also didn’t think the huge Great Dane across the way was a good idea. He kept walking past cages feeling guilty as he mentally checked them off his list. He wished he could give all of them a good home, but realistically, he knew he wasn’t a good fit for each dog. 

Just as he was about to give up, he noticed one more cage at the end of the hall. He peeked inside and saw a big ball of fluff sitting happily on the floor near a small doggie door in the back. It didn’t jump or bark when Bucky carefully approached the cage. In fact, it waltzed right over to him and tried to smush its nose through the bars. Bucky tentatively put his hand up and it eagerly licked his fingers. Bucky looked in awe at the dog’s dark blueish black tongue. It was unique, just like Bucky with his metal arm. He smiled and scratched the top of the dog’s head with his left hand. It thumped its tail happily on the floor and playfully nibbled at Bucky’s fingers. This was his dog, he was sure of it.

Bucky stood up and called over to the shelter owner at the opposite end of the hall. “Excuse me! What can you tell me about this dog?”

The owner came over and frowned when she saw which cage Bucky was standing next to. “I’m so sorry, sir, Daisypuff is not up for adoption.” Bucky couldn’t hide the disappointment in his eyes. “Why not?” he asked.

 **“Well, Daisypuff bit someone, so legally, we can’t adopt her out,”**  the owner replied, sadly. 

“What’s going to happen to her?” Bucky asked, fearing he already knew the answer. “We’re going to have to put her down,” the owner admitted. Bucky’s eyes filled with sadness as he stared at the adorable pup.

“But she’s so docile now. Is there any way you could adopt her out under the table?” Bucky was half joking and half serious. He really liked this dog and couldn’t see himself leaving without her. 

The owner shook her head. “Sorry, that’s just not allowed. I know it’s not fair; she really is a sweet dog. Trust me, I would steal her away if I could.” She paused and then laughed to herself.  **“Can you imagine,” the shelter owner says, “how crazy it would be if someone broke into a shelter to steal a dog?”**

A brilliant idea forms in Bucky’s mind, but he tries to play it cool. “Yeah,” he replied. “that would definitely be crazy.”

* * *

Later that night, the shelter was silent. All of the staff and volunteers had left hours ago, and the dogs were peacefully asleep. Everything was exactly as it should be.

Almost. 

Since no humans were there (and no dogs were awake), no one noticed the security cameras flicker as the real-time footage was replaced with a loop of the interior and exterior of the shelter.

No one noticed a figure dressed in all black making its way wordlessly around the shelter to the rows of doggie doors in the back.

No one noticed as the figure carefully climbed the fence and counted walked over to the very last door.

No one noticed as it jimmied the door open and silently removed the panel.

No one noticed as it held out shiny metal hand full of dog treats and carefully led the occupant of said kennel outside. 

No one noticed as it hoisted the occupant gently over the fence into the waiting arms of an accomplice. 

No one noticed as it replaced the doggie door and climbed back over the fence.

No one noticed when the figures made their way to a small Volkswagen Beetle waiting patiently down the block.

Nope. No one noticed a thing.

* * *

The car drove away, and Bucky pulled the hood of his dark sweatshirt off. He looked over at Daisypuff who was sitting contently on the seat next to him. With her fluff, she took up nearly half of the backseat of Steve’s miniature car. She nuzzled her head against Bucky’s cheek and gave it a sloppy lick. Bucky picked up a walkie talkie off the floor of the car. “Okay, Nat,” he said, “you can fix the cameras now.” A voice crackled, “Copy that.”

“I can’t believe we just helped you steal a dog,” Steve muttered, removing his own hood. “What’s your therapist going to think about this?” He navigated the car back towards the Avengers Tower. “You’re crazy, you know that?”

“Stevie, I couldn’t let them put her down. Just look at her!” Steve glanced in the rearview mirror and saw Daisypuff panting happily next to Bucky. Steve couldn’t deny the dog’s charm.

“Whatever. If the cops come looking for you, you’re on your own,” he replied, shaking his head. Bucky grinned and patted Daisypuff’s head. She sighed in content and sat in his lap. 

“Don’t worry about us, punk, we’re going to be just fine,” Bucky said, his voice muffled by fur. “You hear that girl?” he whispered to Daisypuff. She turned her head to face Bucky’s voice. He rubbed her back gently and repeated with more confidence, 

“We’re going to be just fine.”


End file.
